En el armario
by hagane-inu
Summary: Todo parecía ir bien cuando los niños decidieron organizar una piyamada, pero cuando llegó la hora de dormir... que monstruo se esconde en el armario?


Esa noche, los niños de la mansión smash estaban mas emocionados e iperactivos que lo usual. Esto se debía a que una vez al mes, luego de muchas suplicas, les era permitido organizar una piyamada; claro, esa noche todos los que tenían su habitación en el mismo pasillo que ellos se iban en carrera, pero esos eran detalles.

Ya eran casi las ocho de la noche, y ya los pequeños demonios en case de crecimiento estaba reunidos y listos para desatar el caos, cada uno con sus coloridos piyamas infantiles, sentados en el piso, rodeados de almohadas y cobijas que pronto formarían un refugio impenetrable. Y si una piyamada de niños comunes y corrientes era de temer, una de niños con poderes era aún peor.

Esta vez habían decidido reunirse en la habitación de Ness y Lucas, y ya estaban todos entretenidos en sus juegos, imitando a los luchadores mas grandes mientras creaban épicas peleas contra los peores villanos, y causando uno que otro desastre con una flecha mal tirada, alguien casi aspirado o un pk fire lanzado sin necesidad. Así fue como siguió la noche, entre juegos, dulces y risas, mientras los pequeños se divertían como los niños que eran, olvidándose por lo que duraba el juego de ser en realidad poderosos héroes, pese a su edad.

El momento en el que todos estaban muy cansados como para seguir jugando tardó bastante en llegar, y un poco después de la medianoche el indestructible refugio cayó, y cada quien agarró su almohada y su sabana, apagando las luces y acomodándose todos en las dos camas disponibles, y aunque habían quedado algo apretados, a nadie realmente le molestaba la situación, y no tardaron mucho en empezar a caer uno por uno victimas del sueño.

Cuando ya casi todos estaban dormidos, Lucas empezó a sentir como sus pesados parpados se iban cerrando, y ya estaba listo para recibir los dulces sueños de brazos abiertos (metafóricamente hablando), pero cuando estaba a punto de caer dormido, algo llamó su atención. En un principio estaba seguro de habérselo imaginado, pero luego de unos segundos se repitió. Un ruido, aunque difícilmente reconocible, pero allí estaba, en el armario.

Al principio, Lucas hizo todo lo posible para convencerse de que solo estaba imaginando cosas por el cansancio, pero cuando de repente el ruido se repitió, el niño rubio se sobresaltó, agarrando con fuerza su cobija, mas asustado que sorprendido.

-Mmmmh... Que rayos pasó, Lucas...?- Ness, a su lado, preguntó, mirándolo a duras penas con un ojo medio abierto, claramente muy cansado luego de su interpretación de Giygas.

-N-ness... Hay a-algo adentro d-del armario...- dijo en voz baja Lucas, sin despegar la mirada de esa puerta que de repente parecía mucho mas siniestra a sus ojos.

-No seas cobarde... no hay nada allí...- le contestó el otro psíquico, sus palabras mezcladas con el sueño apenas se entendían.

-P-pero yo lo oí...!-

-Que pasa...? Porque no se duermen...?- al otro lado de Lucas, Toon Link también se movió, despertado por la corta conversación.

-Lucas dice que hay algo en armario...- luego de que su cansado cerebro elaborara la pregunta, Ness fue capaz de dar una respuesta entendible.

-E-es cierto..!-

-Hagan silencio... aquí queremos dormir...- se quejó Popo, a la vez que su hermana levantaba la cabeza para buscar los causantes de tanto ruido.

-O-oí algo haciendo ruido en el armario! E-es cierto!- antes de que alguien entre los cuatro niños lo mandara a callar, todos se quedaron paralizados al oírlo; era una especie de gruñido, claro y fuerte, que venía del armario.

-V-ven?! S-seguro hay un monstruo allí!- entonces todos los niños estuvieron completamente despiertos, mirándose entre ellos con algo de miedo mal ocultado, pensando que hacer.

-O-oigan, no es para tener miedo.- dijo Toon Link, esforzándose por aparentar ser igual de valiente que su yo mayor. -Solo tenemos que ir a abrir esa puerta y enfrentarnos a ese bicho!-

-P-pero no tenemos idea de que es... y si q-quiere c-comernos?- habló Lucas, y por un momento todos se quedaron pensativos.

-N-no seas cobarde, nosotros somos muy fuertes!- le contestó Nana, aunque se notaba que no estaba nada convencida de sus palabras.

-Y s-si llamamos a alguien?-

-Para que después nos llamen cobardes? De ninguna manera!- le contestó Toon Link al otro rubio, igual de orgulloso que el otro Link.

-Y entonces que vamos a hacer?- preguntó Popo mirando de reojo la puerta.

Mientras los valientes niños decidían que hacer, Kirby se despertó aún somnoliento, y al entender el problema de inmediato fue a abrir el armario, y nadie se dio cuenta hasta que escucharon como la puerta se abría con un chillido siniestro.

-Kirby! Q-que haces?!- entonces Ness y Lucas de inmediato prepararon uno de sus ataques psíquicos, mientras los otros tres buscaban sus fieles armas.

Cuando se asomaron para ver por fin que se había escondido allí, entre la oscuridad lograron distinguir algo que parecía una figura amarilla y negra.

-... Pichu?- en cuanto reconoció al pequeño pokemon, Ness dejó de cargar su PSI, y Lucas, al ver su amigo mas tranquilo, siguió su ejemplo, mientras los otros tres niños soltaban sus armas.

Mientras tanto el pequeño Pichu se despertó, y Kirby lo saludó, aparentemente muy feliz de verlo.

-Oye... se parece a Pikachu.- dijo Toon Link al verlo mejor, y los ice climbers asintieron, de acuerdo con el.

-Ness, tu lo conoces?- preguntó el niño psíquico a su amigo.

-Si, el es Pichu! Estaba con nosotros en el torneo pasado! Pero que yo recuerde no había sido invitado este año..- contestó algo pensativo, intentando recordar, pero al oír sus palabras, el pokemon eléctrico se puso muy triste, y Kirby intentó animarlo con unas pequeñas palmadas en la espalda.

-Tu también querías estar aquí este torneo, Pichu?- le preguntó muy amablemente Nana, y el pequeño la miró por un momento, y luego asintió con la cabeza. -Y por eso te escondiste en el armario de Ness y Lucas?- y otra vez asintió, aparentemente sintiéndose bastante mal por eso.

-No tenías porque esconderte aquí, sabes?- le dijo Ness al pokemon, quien levantó la mirada confundido. -Roy tampoco fue invitado, y de ninguna manera aceptó dejar la mansión!- entonces Pichu lo miró lleno de esperanza. -Y... supongo que si quieres puedes quedarte aquí con nosotros... te parece bien, Lucas?- el niño asintió con una sonrisa, aparentemente ahora mucho mas tranquilo. -Pero claro, mañana tenemos que decirle a los demás que estás aquí.- y el pokemon asintió, ahora muy feliz, mientras Nana lo acariciaba con una gran sonrisa.

-Todos estamos felices de ver a Pichu y todo eso... pero no podemos volver a dormir ahora? No se ustedes, pero yo si que tengo sueño...- y Toon Link tenía razón; cuando Ness alcanzó su celular para ver la hora, ya era casi la una de la mañana, y era muy probable que alguien viniera a despertarlos temprano, por lo que si no querían verse como zombies al día siguiente tenían que intentar dormir como mínimo unas cinco horas.

Sin perder mas tiempo todos volvieron a sus posiciones en las dos camas, esta vez con un muy alegre Pichu acomodándose sobre Ness, y sin mas temor a los secretos del armario, todos por fin pudieron dormir mas tranquilos. El despertar en la mañana era otra historia.

* * *

Logré durar hasta las dos de la mañana escribiendo esto hasta quedarme dormida.

Bueno, esto fue simplemente una idea random que se me ocurrió de noche y dije "porque no?", estoy haciendo lo posible por escribir sin incluir a mis dos ángeles favoritos... y es muy, muy difícil.

Espero que les haya gustado este one shot, hasta luego!~


End file.
